Reset Button
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: If life was a videogame, it needed a reset button. Or a save point. Unfortunately, life wasn't a videogame and even if it was, John had neither of those options. Had no option to change the events set in motion on Requiem...


_There's no reset button in a real war._

Karen Traviss

* * *

**Reset Button**

If life was a videogame, it needed a reset button.

John-117 knew what a videogame was, even if he'd never played one bar some VR simulations that most analysts agreed were no substitute for in-field experiences. Knew that some of their traits were an end goal, infinite lives and save points. And in the context of that, it sometimes felt like life was a videogame. He always had some goal to achieve and he'd escaped with his life more times than he could count. All reality needed now were save points and/or a reset button, and he'd be set to prevent the events he'd set in motion.

"Master Chief. VR effects worn off yet?"

"…I'll get used to it."

At least, John hoped so. Because if he didn't, it would be but one of many things he was having trouble getting used to.

The Spartan-II cast his gaze along the _Infinity_'s hanger deck, filled with Pelicans, marines, and a surprising number of ration boxes. He felt strange…out of place, a relic of a bygone era that was only separated by four years, yet felt like a different century. And while being reunited with Serin-019 was a definite plus, he still felt like an old man…or a younger one. Never mind that he was standing beside _Captain _Serin Osman, his rank now in the same boat as every other poor NCO that had to answer to the powers of commission. Never mind that Serin was a Spartan-_IV _now, thank you very much, along with the rest of the surviving Spartan-IIs (and IIIs…that was another shock). Never mind that the Spartan-IV Program consisted of adult volunteers that could adapt to genetic enhancement and MJOLNIR armour with few, if any problems. He didn't resent what had been done to him a quarter of a century ago, but…well, it was clear where his old friend stood on the issue. And part of the master chief's mind agreed with her.

_And where's the other piece? _he wondered. _How long until the puzzle falls apart?_

Videogames weren't like board games. At least with the latter you could still play them if you were missing a few pieces. But losing Cortana on Requiem, to rampancy and/or Forerunners that seemed set to be as bad as the Flood…if life was a board game rather than a videogame, John still felt he'd lost all of the dice in the set. It wasn't that he couldn't function without her, but he…well, missed her. Missed having a snarky voice in his mind to counteract the voices of everyone around him. Voices that betrayed the attitudes of the _Infinity_'s crew. That he was a relic, a dupe who'd awakened Requiem and/or someone who couldn't be conversed with normally. Because clearly society had changed so much in four years.

"So…" Serin began. "Assuming that you've adjusted to the _Infinity_'s VR system, I take it that you'd be comfortable with working with a Spartan-IV squad."

"Would they be comfortable working with me?"

The captain's face remained mostly impassive, but John could see she was fighting a scowl. "If they're not comfortable, that's their problem. Not yours."

"No, it is mine…" the master chief mused, glancing at some marines stealing snack bars from a ration box before protesting their innocence to some swabbies. "I'm, what? Ten, twenty years their senior? I'm two Spartan generations behind them, and my armour has seen better days as well."

"Age has nothing on experience."

"Tell that to Faber…"

The soldiers watched as the first Pelican on the hanger headed out into space-through an energy shield nonetheless, depressurization now being a non-issue. All part of the first wave to keep Faber's cronies stuck on Requiem, and if the Servants of Abiding Truth showed up again, send them to their supposed gods. Another war in the making, John reflected. One that he knew he'd effectively started. Not that he had any control over the _Dawn_, but…well…

"Look…" Serin began, as if reading his thoughts. "I know what you're thinking, and you know what? Get over it. I mean, think of it this way. What we face here, some third force to compound our issues with Covies who think that giant hula hoops are going to make them gods…well, it's just like the Flood."

"I didn't release the Flood," John murmured.

"Of course not. I-…"

"But I did say one thing when Alpha Halo was destroyed," the master chief continued, watching a Longsword head out into the vacuum of space. "I told Cortana that it wasn't over. That we're just getting started."

"And?"

"And right now, after all that's happened, after what's about to happen…" He turned to face Serin. "I almost feel obliged to say the same thing."

The Spartan-IV remained silent. Marines laughed. Sailors bickered. Starships whooshed out into space. And John was left with one thought on his mind.

Maybe life didn't need a reset button.

After all, it seemed so intent on rehashing levels.

* * *

_A/N_

_Probably apparent, but I'll specify that this was based on Conan O'Brien's voice recordings for the end section of _Halo 4_. Nothing wrong with that. However, of what hints we were given of the story, it did seem to reinforce my belief that _Halo 4 _seems to be a rehash of _Combat Evolved _storywise, just substituting certain locations and foes for the same overall story. And even if that isn't the case, there's enough other material that 343 has released that I'm iffy about._

_I hate to come across as a...well, hater. After all, it's not that I want the game to be bad so that (insert game here) looks better by comparison. I'd certainly like it to be good, but the game and its supporting material (e.g. the _Forerunner Saga _and _Kilo-Five Trilogy_) aren't making me that enthused. Still, here's hoping that I'm wrong._


End file.
